User blog:TCalderon/Ochako Uraraka vs Kirby
Now, I know what you're probably thinking; "T, why the hell did you put these two characters against each other in a rap battle?". Well, the long and short of it; there's something of a minor internet meme going around in the My Hero Academia fanbase about how the lead female character, Ochako, is quite similar to Kirby. One day I thought about about how funny it'd be to see these characters fight! However, I don't have the budget nor the equipment to make a Death Battle style situation where that happens, so a rap battle should be the next best thing. Yeah. So. Also, this is my third rap battle in a row where I've used an anime character. Weird. ---- OCHAKO URARAKA VS KIRBY BEGIN! Kirby: Hi~! I’m Kirby! I like to have fun! And also eating hordes of food and chasing villains on the run! I go on all of sorts of cool adventures, not one of them was crappy, Representative of Dreamland; Where everything is happy~! ''' '''Ochako: Aww, how cute! WAIT, I need to stay focused! ''' '''And call out the lowest tier Smash Bro for all of his bogus! Normally, I wouldn’t dare hurt someone I’d rather hug But when I play your samey games, I feel my mind going numb! I’m a prodigy! Learning from my powers and the books! You’re just an angry baby who deals with tiny mooks I’m betting that your raps will suck harder than your gluttony! If you were going for Majin Buu, you should’ve tried a different anime! Kirby: I’m Sakurai’s golden boy, recognized across the gaming world! While you’re a barely more useful clone of Naruto’s girl I’m taking down bad guys like Sectonia and Marx, You lost to an edgy kid who uses glorified sparks You’re not even the best girl! Most people prefer the frog At least Kaachan has motivation; your stories are just a slog! I’m in a league all to my own! There’s nothing you can do to me Since you’re sucking the nuts off of a Not-So-Great Deku Tree Ochako: What you said was not alright! I won’t let it slide tonight! If I wanted a better fight, I should’ve called up Meta Knight! Please get it right! I’m a powerhouse, you’re just a Waddle Dee, man! Manipulate your gravity like the anime Gordan Freeman! You’re under the impression that people love to see you, Yet you’re latest titles are forgotten, much like the Wii-U! Just listening to your ramblings is making me want to puke! ''' '''Though, judging by your power-ups, a microphone is not your strong suit! Your Star Allies can’t help you now; I’ll put you in your place! One slap on your face will send this disgrace up into space! I’m dropping the hammer on ya; call me Dedede! Leaving you more powerless than the days of Melee! Kirby: I’m comin’ Right Back At Ya! You better stay cautious! Not even outperforming yourself, yet you’ll still end up nauseous! I’ll pummel you into the ground, like I absorbed Knuckle Joe! Knocking you out this battle, like they should kick you out the show! You’ve made a big mistake, thinking you’ll come out of this alright You’re barely a good fighter! Leave the battling to All Might There’s a lot more that I could say to you, But you’re boring me now; I’ll stick with Momo and Tsuyu WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Ochako Uraraka Kirby Obligatory hint for the next battle: It features a pony and a witch, and they vaguely look like each other. ---- Opponents in need for hire! Goku (thinking about having him against Ash Ketchum or Sailor Moon) Tohru from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (might have her against Zim) Zero from Mega Man X Retsuko from Aggretsuko Isabelle from Animal Crossing Wallace & Gromit Category:Blog posts